Kamek
Kamek is a powerful Magikoopa and Bowser's adviser in The Movie. He later returns in Season Five as Bowser's henchman outside of the Legion of Villains. History Background Kamek has been King Bowser's henchman since he was an infant, first being his caretaker and babysitter. Many years later, Bowser was informed by Kamek that two brothers would continue the bloodline of Merlin and Nox Decious, which he thought had been exterminated. Decious then spoke with Bowser, telling him that he would handle the situation, though Bowser demanded that he would have Kamek destroy the plane that they were on. After the babies were teleported off the plane to Yoshi's Island by Merlin, Kamek succeeded in taking Luigi, but Mario ended up in the care of Yoshi, who helped him rescue Luigi from Kamek (despite his attempts at stopping them). After Yoshi defeated baby Bowser at their castle, Kamek took him away and presumably helped raise him until he was the king. He assisted Bowser in his evil plans from his childhood through his adulthood. ''The Movie ]] At the entrance to Bowser's hideout, Kamek reveals to his boss that he has perfected a spell to make Koopas appear human. Kamek casts the spell on Bowser and it works. However, the only downside is that Bowser can't speak English, still speaking in various grunts and growls. However, Kamek had planned ahead in case of such a scenario and bought ''Hooked on Phonics to teach him. Kamek tries to teach Bowser the English language, using the Hooked on Phonics book, but he doesn't make much progress. After testing him and Bowser failing, Kamek says that it is going to take longer than expected to teach him English, but that he is ready to move onto Sesame Street. Bowser asks Kamek what went wrong during his first fight with Mario and Luigi, Kamek suggesting that Bowser should fight more and talk less. Bowser agrees with him and asks for his teddy bear because he is tired. Kamek hands the Koopa king his teddy bear and they both laugh evilly. At the battlefield, Bowser and Kamek meet Mario and Luigi so he can defeat them for good. When Mario tells them they are late, Bowser curses his watch and demands that Kamek buy him another, though he states that he spent all their money on the watch, Hooked on Phonics, and Bowser's clothes for his human form. As Bowser and Kamek are about to battle Mario and Luigi, an evil lawn mower appears and scares the Mario Brothers away. Enraged, King Bowser screams out in a massive growl, having lost the ability to speak English and forcing Kamek to re-teach him. Later on, Bowser and Kamek are able to battle Mario and Luigi at the battlefield. When Bowser surrenders, he and Kamek (who was battling Luigi) retreat so they can prepare for the next battle. On the way back to his hideout, Kamek apparently eats some prunes, which makes him have diarrhea. After King Bowser has a conversation with the Darkness, he tells Kamek to meet him at the portal. Kamek eventually meets Bowser at the portal, ready to leave the Real World, when Bowser notices Teddy is missing. Kamek reveals that he accidentally incinerated Teddy, because it was in the the building Bowser had told him to incinerate earlier. When Bowser asked Kamek why he told him to do that, Kamek claims he just does anything Bowser tells him to do. Bowser then informs Kamek that he will be punished until he buys him a new bear, and they use the Warp Pipe to leave the real world. Season Five ]] Kamek appears in a flashback of Bowser's to have used his magic to make Bowser's human form taller. When Bowser asks him if he got him a new teddy bear, Kamek replies in the negative. Bowser, in response, sends Kamek off to get him a new bear. Bowser later meets with Kamek at his old hideout. Kamek was unable to find Bowser a new bear, but Bowser disregards this. He instructs Kamek to wait by the portal until Bowser returns after they've won the war, now treating Kamek more violently than before. Closure and Kamek going home]] After Bowser is defeated by Luigi, he and Kamek return to the Mushroom Kingdom as Luigi demanded. Personality Kamek is always loyal to King Bowser and follows his every command. Kamek also has a comedic nature, which often irritates Bowser. Abilities / Skills Magic Using his Magikoopa Magic, Kamek can cast a variety of spells; however, the only spell he is ever seen using is one that can give Koopas the appearance of humans. Broomstick Kamek's weapon that he is mainly seen with is his metal broomstick although he has never used it in battle. Slap Combat Kamek lacks power when it comes to physical combat so he fights with what he calls "Slap Combat" which is basically him blindly wailing his arms when battling much like UPS and FedEx. Trivia * Kamek is the only character in the series to have a gradual costume change. In "Act I," he originally has a only a black cloak, blue sunglasses, black outfit with a spike bracelet, and boots. However, by the time of their battle with Mario and Luigi, he has gotten black sunglasses and lost the bracelet. By "Act II," Kamek has purchased a pair of black gloves from Macy's. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Season Five Category:The Movie